We are seeking NIH funding to support the 4th International Conference on Oncolytic Viruses as Cancer Therapeutics to be held from 14th-17th March 2007 at Carefree Resort, Scottsdale, Arizona. Requested funds will provide accommodation for invited speakers and 25 "travel awards" for trainees (postdoctoral/clinical fellows and graduate students) to present their data at this conference. The travel award ($650) can be used by the trainee to cover registration ($500) costs, accommodation ($210 per night x 4 nights) or travel. [unreadable] [unreadable] The objectives of the conference are: [unreadable] To bring together clinicians and scientists who are leaders in the field of virotherapy to present their latest unpublished preclinical or clinical trial data; [unreadable] To provide a forum for discussion, exchange of ideas and foster new collaborations between scientists; [unreadable] To facilitate successful translation of promising therapeutics from bench to bedside by bringing together personnel with expertise in toxicology testing and manufacture. [unreadable] [unreadable] This project brings together leading scientists in the field of oncolytic virotherapy in a 4 day meeting to present their latest preclinical and clinical data. Such international conferences are essential to help advance scientific progress and facilitate the translation of promising experimental therapeutics from the laboratory to the clinic in a timely manner. It also provides a forum for trainees to present their work and obtain constructive feedback from senior scientists. This provides an important training ground for tomorrow's scientists. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]